In general, converter consoles are utilized for charging communication devices such as portable radios within a vehicle or for converting portable radios to mobile operations so that duplicate equipment is not required. Since a portable radio might be inserted into a converter console many times each day, it is essential that the insertion and release of the radio is easy and reliable. At the same time, prevention of damage while the portable radio is contained within the console is very important, especially while driving over rough terrains or otherwise rugged environments. In order to optimize the design for assembly, the converter console should be ideally assembled with a minimum number of parts.